The Unknown
by mackgirl
Summary: Dean and Seamus each ask for a favor... just in case they don't make it out alive. Written for the Hogwarts Online daily prompt.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. I'm just playing in her world._

_This was written in response to the daily prompt at Hogwarts Online. The prompt was "Tell her…Tell her I love her."_

**The Unknown**

Dean held onto Luna's hand tightly as he ran down the corridor with Luna and Seamus. Harry had just told them all to meet in the Great Hall so that the younger students could be evacuated while everyone else devised a battle strategy. Dean could not help but look back and forth between Seamus and Luna, their wands at the ready as they ran. His first strategy was going to be to get a wand.

"I can't believe you would show up to a _battle_ without a _wand_!" Seamus shouted as they continued to run.

Dean grinned in response. It was so good to have his best friend back, "What was I going to do, sit back while everyone else had fun?"

"I want to know what you expect to do, going to throw books at them!" Seamus countered as they crammed together to go down a stairwell.

"I do not believe it will be too hard to get a wand," Luna stated calmly as they hit the bottom of the stairwell and started to run down the next corridor.

Dean glanced over at Seamus and didn't miss the strange look his best friend had given him. However, Seamus didn't remark about his new relationship with Luna, not that there would have been enough time to explain it all to Seamus even if he had.

"Nargles going to bring him one?" Seamus muttered.

"No, nargles do not have the ability to carry objects that are greater then their own body weight," Luna began causing Seamus to glance towards Dean once again with a questioning look.

"Maybe you two should concentrate on winning one off a Deatheater once the party starts. It'll just make it a lot easier for me to get a wand," Dean interrupted Luna.

Luna smiled at Dean, causing Seamus to snort once again at the new relationship. They remained quiet the rest of the way to the Great Hall, where Luna immediately went to the Ravenclaw table.

Dean watched her walk away before turning before Seamus who had an eyebrow raised in question, "Loony?"

Before Dean could responded however, a very loud squeal came from the Gryffindor table, followed by a group of what Dean thought was first year girls running towards them. They all launched themselves at Seamus, and they were all talking so fast Dean could not understand a word that any of them said.

Seamus in return however seemed to be looking each one of them over, as if he was making sure none of them had injuries, "How are my girls? You guys are safe right? Matt and Tanner took good care of you guys' right?"

As Dean watched the scene before him he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and the fatherly way Seamus was acting towards the group of girls. In all the years they had been at Hogwarts, Seamus had never gone out of his way for the younger students. Dean couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him because it reminded him of the way his own sisters acted whenever he returned home for holidays.

"They were okay," Dean heard one of the girls telling Seamus, "Only they don't tell nearly as good of stories as you do."

The other girls were nodding in agreement and had all started talking at once again, making it impossible for Dean to figure out what was being said.

"Girls!" Seamus shouted causing them to finally settle down some, "We need to get over to the table; they are going to evacuate you from the castle so we can fight. I want you all to go find your buddies."

The girls all nodded and turned towards the table, but Dean couldn't help but notice that Seamus kept one of the girls back.

"Dean, this is Delphie," Seamus quickly introduced before turning to Delphie, "Delphie, Dean needs a wand and he is under the impression he should wait until _after_ the battle starts before he decides to look for one. Think you can give your wand to him?"

"I can't take her wand!" Dean exclaimed just as Delphie handed over her wand, "What if she needs it."

"I think you'll need it more," Delphie responded, "Besides, Tiffany will still have her wand. She's my buddy so she will be right next to me the entire time we leave the castle."

Dean started to protest again but Seamus cut him off, "There's no time to explain. Delphie will be safe and you need a wand. Thanks Delphie."

Delphie nodded before she ran in front of Dean and Seamus to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Tiffany, who Dean knew was a fourth year. Dean looked down at the wand he had in his hands before turning towards Seamus.

"Thanks mate," Dean offered and Seamus shrugged it away.

"Promise me something," Seamus said as he continued to watch Delphie, "If anything happens to me, make sure Delphie is taken care of. Her family was killed and she has no where to go once this is over."

Dean nodded even as he protested, "Don't talk like that; you'll make it through and take care of Delphie yourself."

They started to walk towards the Gryffindor table, but all the while Dean was watching Luna at her own house table.

"Promise me something," Dean repeated to Seamus as he watched Luna, "If anything happens to me, tell her…tell her I love her."

Seamus followed Dean's gaze before turning to his attention back to Dean. Just as Dean had done, Seamus nodded in agreement even as he stated, "Tell her yourself when this is over."


End file.
